


The Best Kind of Day

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Katie's 12 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Fluff, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jihyo loves many things in her life, but she especially loves the snow. Even better than the snow, however, is having a friend by her side to enjoy it with.





	The Best Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



For the fifth time in a row, Jihyo gathered up a pile of snow between her mittens, threw it in the air, and ran through it, letting the cloud of tiny flakes flutter onto her face. Squealing, she wiped the melting snow from her eyes and squatted down to start all over again.

She loved the snow. Every year as winter got closer she asked her mom daily if it was going to snow. It broke her heart each time her mom told her ‘no,’ but some days, oh some days she said yes, and those were the best days of Jihyo’s life. She would sit by the window, holding a toy—it didn’t matter which toy, she wasn’t playing with it anyways—in her hands as she stared up at the sky, continuously hoping and waiting and hoping and waiting for those telltale clouds to appear.

And when the snow finally did come, she’d rush outside without even putting on her coat and she’d stand there, watching the snow falling to the ground and gradually turning the grass to white…until her mom found her and ushered her back inside.

But today was the best kind of day. Today was one of those days where she had gone to bed the night before with a boring, snowless world around her, only to wake up in the morning with her window coated in white. At her parents’ insistence, she had impatiently bounced her way through breakfast, then hurried to put on her boots and mittens and hat and coat and run out the door into the snow that was already as deep as the tops of her feet.

Now, she threw the pile of snow into the air again, just as happily as the first eleven times, but this time she heard a sound that was different from the familiar sizzle of the snow returning to the ground.

“What are you playing?”

Jihyo brushed off her eyes and looked across the street to see a young boy standing there. “Junhong!” she shouted, waving to her friend. “C’mon over, let’s play together!”

Junhong looked over at his dad, who was shoveling the driveway. His dad nodded, and Junhong ran to join Jihyo—after pausing to look both ways before crossing the street, of course. “What d’you wanna play?” he asked once he came to a stop.

Jihyo stuck out her bottom lip as she thought. “We could build a snowman?”

“Yeah!” Junhong said, jumping up and down slightly at the idea. Both of them too excited to wait any longer, they got to work.

They started with the base, rolling it together when it got too heavy. Then Junhong worked on the middle while Jihyo rolled up the head. Putting it all together was a bit harder, but with both of them leaning their weight against the giant snowballs as they lifted, they finally got it all in place. Jihyo ran over to the bushes to find a couple sticks for arms while Junhong drew on a face.

After grabbing some big, strong sticks, Jihyo hurried back over to the snowman—“What is _that_?” Jihyo squeaked and dropped the sticks when she saw Junhong’s artwork.

“Those are his teeth,” said Junhong, proudly pointing at his work.

“Why are they so pointy?”

“To chew up all the bad guys.”

Jihyo crossed her arms. “There’s no bad guys, he’s a snowman.”

“That’s boring.”

“No, it’s _right_ ,” Jihyo said as she erased Junhong’s work with her mitten and stuck the arms in the snowman’s sides. She stepped back to get a good look at her cute snowman, but Junhong wasn’t satisfied.

Taking one last look at Jihyo, Junhong stepped toward their creation, raised his arm, and swatted the head right off its body. The ball of snow rolled over to Jihyo’s feet, and she screamed.

Jihyo kept screaming as she jumped back in shock, tumbling onto the ground. “What did you do that for?”

“He couldn’t bite the bad guys, so they killed him.”

Jihyo’s lip trembled. She didn’t like this game anymore.

Junhong didn’t seem to notice. He ran over and flopped onto the snow next to her. “We should revenge his death.”

“Huh?”

“Let’s revenge his death!” Junhong repeated.

“ _Avenge_ his death.”

“That’s not a real word.”

Jihyo pouted again.

“C’mon,” Junhong said, prodding her in the side with his hand. “The bad guys are gonna come back to get us too if we don’t hurry up.”

“…How do we stop the bad guys?”

“Throw a bunch of snowballs at them!”

That idea didn’t sound so bad. Jihyo wiped the rest of her tears away and sat up. “We need to hurry, or we’re gonna run out of time.”

Junhong jumped up too. “Yeah! We gotta make a hundred snowballs!”

“Let’s go!”

The two of them hurried about the yard, making one-hundred snowballs (which looked a lot more like seventeen). Armed with their new weapons, they prepared for the bad guy’s arrival. When the bad guy showed up, they put up their best fight. Jihyo had been wrong earlier—this game _was_ a lot of fun.

The bad guy—who looked an awful lot like Junhong’s dad—disagreed.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a series of Christmas gifts for my awesome friend Katie <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Winter Fort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207783) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)
  * [Summer Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289569) by [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks)




End file.
